A Stitch in Time
by WindStylez
Summary: What would happen If Naruto was sent back in time to save his life, where he didn't have any memorys? What if he was better than what he was as a child? The New and Improved Naruto is about to be Unleashed on the Shinobi world! Naruto x Kushina, AU Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've had that many ideas running through my head that I decided to start a new fic.**

**I won't be forgetting my other fic's, more of a temporary HAITUS…..Possibly**

**Anyway, Run down of the fic; In this fic, Naruto is given a second chance at life during the sealing of the Kyuubi in the 4****th**** Shinobi war. He is sent back in time to when he was 12, BUT, what Naruto doesn't realise is how far he has been sent back in time…**

**This will strictly be a Naruto x Kushina fic, Naruto will probably have the Jubi sealed in him from the failed sealing of the Bijuu's breaking out. Remember, this won't be an incest fic in blood sense. But, to Naruto it will sort of be incest in name sense. You'll find out why it won't be incest when you read.**

**I MIGHT – depending on what you guys think –When the Jubi is sealed in Naruto, have Naruto gain the Rinnegan. Maybe even Sharingan and Rinnegan mix?**

**I'm open to options for other Kekkei Genkai, I.E Mokuton or Yoton ect….. But, if requested, I won't have him gain a kekkei genkai at all. **

**Naruto will be quite strong seeing as he has how many years of experience during and before the 4****th**** Ninja war. So be prepared for a strong and calm Naruto, but his old personality will come out from time to time.**

**Now on with the fic!**

**A Stich in time saves !**

Chapter 1 

"Hurry up Sasuke! As soon as we seal the Kyuubi no one will stop us!" shouted one Madara Uchiha while he was standing on the hand of Gedo Mazu statue.

"I know already that!" screamed Sasuke back to him on the opposite hand.

The giant humanoid statue with eight out the nine eyes it has were open, while a constant stream of vibrant azure light was bubbling out of its mouth and onto the lifeless Naruto Uzumaki.

"I-I can't die he-here." Naruto whispered to himself as he half turned his head towards where the blue light was coming from.

A red ominous light was radiating from Naruto's mouth and into the awaiting mouth of the Gedo Mazu statue.

Contrary to what people believed, Naruto and the Kyuubi were on good terms with each other. Not best friends, more of companions. But, nevertheless they WERE friends.

With his last bit of strength he flew open his vibrant blue eyes that morphed into a steel pinwheel shape with three tomes at the edges.

He had been granted the Sharingan from Obito when he defeated him in a battle to the death during his attack at the shoreline. It had taken everything Naruto had – and them some – to be able to defeat the Uchiha in the end. It was when Obito was dying on the ground with a large spiral mark in his stomach that he seemed to find the light from within the darkness he had been walking.

As a way of retribution to Naruto for the damaged he had caused, He gave Naruto his own Sharingan that had Mangekyou sharingan and Kamui. It seemed that when he implanted it into Naruto; the Kyuubi changed his DNA and Molecular structure so that the Sharingan was ingrained into his DNA.

This seemed to have a very, very positive outlook to it from what the Kyuubi had told him. It seemed that when he ingrained it into his DNA, Naruto not only gained The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan from the transfer. (AN: If confused, when the DNA was forced to add it to his molecular structure, it classed Obito's Sharingan as someone else's.) He also seemed to have an advanced version of the Sharingan and Obito's Kamui in general.

Naruto's Sharingan was like any other sharingan, the three tomes to start with, then upgraded to EMS. But, the difference between the Sharingan and Naruto's was that; Naruto seemed to have a MUCH clearer vision than the normal Sharingan, as well as not only being able to copy jutsu, he could see it once, break it down in an instant and be able to master it from one glance. Naruto's Sharingan wasn't the normal blood red colour, but instead was a dark silver colour with three tomes each navy blue in colour with an inner circle between the tomes and the pupil.

However; with such a power boost, you're probably wondering how he is in the position that he is now. Having the Kyuubi extracted from him while Madara and Sasuke slowly siphoning at his life force.

All of it happened at the end of the fight with Obito.

_FlashBack_

_Just after Naruto had finished Obito and had gained his new eyes. He set of to join the 5 Kages that were currently fighting the Edo Tensei Madara._

_He shortly arrived to see all the Kages being struck down in front of him with Madara all the while cackling like a maniac._

_Rage was starting to build up inside of him and I was all aimed at one zombie freak. Slowly, Naruto entered his Biju cloak while only just starting to feel the chakra drain he had after fighting Obito._

"_MADARA! I'll KILL YOU!" Screamed Naruto as he literally teleported from his spot in a yellow streak aimed straight for the elder Uchiha like a bullet from a gun. _

"_Mwhahaha, you think an insect like you could stand up to a god like me eh?" Madara asked rhetorically as he prepared to counter the blow._

_It has only a few milliseconds before Naruto covered the massive distance between the two warriors. His silvery, cold eyes focused solely on Madara as he threw his fist forward to the man's face._

_Madara saw the attack coming at him in normal speed seeing as Naruto was moving a hyper speeds that rivalled the speed of the Hiraishin. However, Madara didn't expect that his block would have been seen even earlier and slowly than his own through Naruto's eyes, who managed to adjust his punch just enough to send the Uchiha careening towards a cliff face._

_As Madara was sent into the cold, rock-hard cliff, he completely missed Naruto's silver eyes and them morphing just after he had been hit. What really caught him of guard was when he looked towards where Naruto was, to see him completely gone. _

_Whipping his head behind him, he only just caught sight of the end of the vortex the Kamui produced. Only to feel his neck literally snapback from the force of the punch sent towards his exposed face._

_Naruto was just coming to terms with the Kamui ability he had been given by Obito. It seemed that not only was it quicker than his, it also required less chakra than what Obito had described without having the cool down for the Intangible ability._

_Quickly picking himself out from the floor that Madara was stuck in, he casted his red stony gaze onto the Blond Jinchuriki._

"_It seemed that Obito has betrayed me. Looks like I'll have to take you down quickly." He muttered more to himself but Naruto still heard it._

"_That's if you can old man!" Shouted Naruto to keep him confident composure on the outside, on the inside was a different kettle of fish, he was literally shitting himself for being so careless to attack a freaking EDO Madara. _

_As soon as Naruto had spoken, Madara shot at him with great speeds and engaged Naruto in a Taijutsu fight that went on for what seemed like hours, but was actually five minutes. _

_It was during the five minutes mark that Naruto managed to get a blow through Madara's seemingly impenetrable Taijutsu style that Naruto didn't pick up on, was that he was copying the style and mastering it without even knowing it._

_Naruto smacked Madara with an enhanced Biju punch that sent Madara straight through some trees that weren't broken down and into the face of the cliff where the fight began._

_Naruto was so focused on fighting the old leader of the Uchiha that he never even noticed the presence of Sasuke Uchiha behind him._

_That was when he felt it; a hand filled with lightning chakra plunged into Naruto's shoulders. Snapping his head behind to see the fiery, cold gaze of Sasuke he slowly felt his world go black as Madara casted_ _Tsukuyomi on him._

_When Naruto finally awaked, he saw himself levitating of the floor with bright blue orb of chakra surrounding._

_End of Flashback_

With one final Push of what chakra Naruto had left. His eyes morphed into the 6 star windmill that was his EMS, his gaze went to the Statue that had suspended him in the air.

The statue's eyes wondered to him before they all turned silver into a fully matured silver sharingan. The Gedo Mazu statue started shaking violently as all the red Youki that it had absorbed into it from the other eight Biju shot forward like a sprinter and into Naruto's mouth.

"W-wh-what is going on Madara?" Sasuke asked with fear evident in his eyes as Naruto started to a light silver almost white colour.

"I don't know Sasu-"was all Madara could stammer out before a white beam of light shot from Naruto and into the gut of Madara. It all happened in a few seconds as Madara seemingly vanished into the white light and joined up with Naruto.

The white aura surrounded Naruto as his gaze wondered to Sasuke. His steely, silver eyes met his blood red ones. It seemed like an eternity to Sasuke as Naruto finally tore his gaze away from Sasuke and made three hand signs.

A portal seemed to have opened in front of Naruto as he finished his hand signs. Slowly stepping into the bright yellow portal, the yellow haired Jinchuriki said his final goodbyes to his world.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Naruto's eyes burst open and shut just as quickly as they opened because of the blistering sun shining down on him like kami was looking upon him herself.

Naruto bolted into an upright position almost instantly. Completely confused by where he was, the last thing he remembered was; he was in a cave with Madara and Sasuke, then he absorbed all the Biju's in the statue by forcing it to reverse the process and then everything turned white.

"W-where am i?" he asked no one in particular with a croaky voice that sounded sore.

Rubbing his throat a little, he tried to stand only to find it a futile attempt because he was sent crashing back into the floor. Adjusting his improved eyesight that he didn't know where he got from, he looked around the area he was in.

It looked like he was in part of the Konoha forest. The only problem was that the deep forest surrounding Konoha was burnt down in the final fight against Orochimaru between Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Off to the side he noticed a river, ever so slowly crawling to not hurt his seemly smaller body. He hefted himself to the river for a drink, but, what surprised him next was the biggest surprise of his life.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!" Screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs sending birds flying out of trees.

It seemed that what ever happened to Naruto after he passed out in the cave, which was the only memory he could recall, somehow messed with his brain.

In the reflection of him on the water was a twelve year old him. However, there were significant differences. For one, his hair still maintained its spikiness, just pure white with grey steaks reaching to the back of his neck. Two jaw length bangs and a pure white fringe just covering the tops of his eyes.

His face was what you would consider handsome but with a 'rouge look' giving him a rebel-heartthrob face. His muscles seemed to be more defined that when he was actually a loud mouth twelve year old giving him an athletic builds with a well-defined upper body.

Currently he had on a white long-sleeved shirt with two orange stripes going down the arms to the cuffs of the shirt. On his legs were dark blue Shinobi pants with white tape at the bottom holding them to his ankles.

Overall; Naruto looked a LOT better than when he was actually twelve.

It was then that he noticed four decent sized chakra signatures speeding towards him; they were probably Anbu sized reserves he noted. Wait what? When had he been able to sense Chakra? All Naruto could remember was his name and what happened in a cave with a two men called Madara and Sasuke.

It was a few minutes before the Konoha Anbu arrived near the river to find a white haired kid lying on the floor with various cuts and nicks littering his exposed skin.

Quickly rushing over to the boy, they lifted him up and shot straight back to Konoha to show the Sandaime what they found to the massive spike in chakra in the forest.

After a few minutes of tree hopping, the 'Neko' Anbu looked at the boy in her arms before coming to the conclusion that a boy shouldn't have been the cause of the spike. So she decided there that she needed to ask him a few question to the almost asleep boy.

"Hey kid, what's your name? asked the Anbu

Naruto looked at her through his half-lidded eyes before answering her question, "My name is Naruto…. Just Naruto." He said, it wasn't that he couldn't remember his last name… Oh the hell with it, He didn't know what his last name was.

The Anbu looked to be in deep thought before nodding at his answer and asking a few more, "Why were you on the floor in the foliage? And how come I've never seen you before?" she questioned in a professional tone as they strolled through the Gates of Konoha. Nodding at the gate guards as the two Anbu passed.

Naruto 'hmm'd' in contemplation, his face adopted a clueless look that screamed 'KAWAII' as he stared at the floor of Konoha. No memorys rushing through his head of how he got there or why he was there, finally answered, "To be honest , I don't know how I got in the forest and I don't know why I couldn't stand when I woke up." He replied depressingly as the three of them arrived at the door of the Sandaime.

Knocking on the door they heard a short but firm 'Come in' from the opposite side. Quickly opening the door, the Anbu placed Naruto in the chair in front of the Hokage that was Hiruzen Sarutobi. He might not have looked as old as he did in Naruto's dimension, but he still had the wrinkle marks.

"Well…. Neko, Bear, why have you brought me a child? I asked for you to check out the Chakra spike." Hiruzen asked calmly.

'Neko' bowed in front of the Hokage as she lifted her head and answered, "Me and Bear arrived at the Chakra Spike to find Naruto here on the floor with cuts and nicks littering his body"

Hiruzen's eyes seemed to have softened when he looked at Naruto's vibrant azure eyes. Quickly forming a few questions in his head, he soon started asking his questions to the depressed looking boy.

"Hey there Naruto, what were you doing in the forest?" he asked sincerely.

"I-I don't know to be honest Hokage-sama, I woke up and noticed I was in a forest. I don't have a clue where I am or how I got here." Replied the boy

"Well Naruto, you are in Konoha. Do you know anything about a chakra spike where you came from?"

Naruto looked into Hiruzen's eyes for a second before shaking his head negatively and a dejected look on his face.

The Hokage beckoned for his Anbu to leave the room so he could talk to the sad twelve years old alone. The Anbu nodded and all Shunshin'd out of the office.

The withering Hokage stood up from behind his desk and strolled over to the sad boy, getting on eye level to him, the Hokage wrapped the boy in hug that shocked Naruto the most. He was a stranger to this man, yet he wrapped Naruto in a compassionate hug.

Slowly tears cascaded from the corners of Naruto's eyes but no sound was heard as he returned the hug. It was then a few minutes later that Naruto let go of the Hokage before resigning himself to the next lot of questions.

"Now Naruto, Do you have any family?" Hiruzen asked as Naruto shook his head, "Hm… How have you been surviving for so long?"

"I-I re-really don't know. I have forgotten everything about me from when I woke up in the forest. I only know my name because it was in my clothes." Naruto said dejectedly to the withering Hokage.

The Hokage seemed to be in thought about his answer before smiling and nodding to the boy.

"Well Naruto, seeing as you don't know where you are, and you don't know where to go. I'll offer you a place In Konoha." He said while smiling

A smile adorned Naruto's handsome face as he quickly nodded his head up and down as fast as he could.

The Hokage chuckled at his answer before continuing to the white haired boy, "For you to be properly inducted into Konoha, I will have to see if you fit the Criteria to be a genin for Konoha. You're just in luck as well because team placement is tomorrow and I have Jounin coming to my office later."

The aging Hokage pulled a test from out of the draw in his desk and placed it in front of Naruto with a pen to the side. Beckoning Naruto to move towards the test and read it.

"This is the Genin test Naruto, You have 50 minutes to finish it and then will grade it" he said with a smile.

Naruto nodded before picking up the pen and writing his answers. If he was honest with himself, the test was about as hard as trying to jumping. Meaning it wasn't hard at all. He finished the test in 15 minutes due to him wanting to look like he spent time answering the questions. However, what shocked Naruto was that, he seemed to know all the answers to the test. How he knew all the answers was news to him.

Quickly handing the test back to the Sandaime for it to be graded, much to the Hokage's input which he told the boy that he needed more time to finish the test. However, to his glee, The Sandaime looked stumped.

Naruto had spent 15 minutes answering the questions and got all of them right, indicating the quickest Academy test completed EVER.

Coming over his stumped look, the Hokage smiled at the boy before telling him about the next part of the test. He cleverly hid his curiosity as to how the boy knew that. Hell, the boy himself only knew his name.

"Now then Naruto, I'm going to have to ask you to perform the Henge, Bunshin and Kawarimi. Do you know what they are?"

Naruto just nodded his head, somehow already knowing what they were, before doing a seal less and speech less Henge into the Hokage. Much to the Hokage shock that no mere genin should be able to do that. When the smoke cleared, Naruto used the Kawarimi to replace himself with the Hokage's chair and back before gravity could even play a part in bringing the Hokage to the floor, while again, much to Hiruzen's shock. It was then that a clone seemed to materialise next to Naruto without hand seals, shouting out the jutsu or even the smoke that signifies a clone.

It seriously stumped the Hokage as well as his glee. He had just found a Prodigy that even outmatched that of his student Orochimaru. Oh how strong Konoha would be when he grew up to protect it, after he had finally either found his memory's, or gained new ones to replace the old ones.

'_I'll ask a Yamanaka to look through the boys memory's.' _The Hokage mused to himself before continuing.

"Well….that was unexpected Naruto. You are, for better lack of the word, a prodigy at heart. Having no memory, then doing all of this in less than 30 minutes is a feat that hasn't been done yet, up until now. I'd have to say I'm so surprised I'm considering taking you on as an apprentice." The Hokage chuckled at the boy's face as it lit up like a light bulb, "Now seeing as you passed the test with flying colours, I'll tell the teachers and Jounin of this…..unexpected circumstance and tell them of your skills. However, I don't have a place for you to sleep at the moment, so I show you to my house I'm sure my wife would let you sleep there for a while."

Naruto nodded dumbly before him and Sarutobi Shunshin'd out of the Hokage's office. They arrived at the door to his mansion in a few seconds and walked through the door.

Naruto was about to walk into the kitchen to find Hiruzen's wife when a hand on his shoulder stopped him in the process.

Looking back at the Hokage, Naruto noticed a Konoha insignia on metal plating stitched to a black cloth in Hiruzen's hand.

"Put it on Naruto, It signifies you are a member of Konoha and will always be proud of your new home." He smiled warmly while placing the headband around Naruto's Forehead.

Tears started to brim at the corners of Naruto's eyes, he finally had a memory of something other than the strange dark cave, and them strange men in the cave.

Quickly thanking the Hokage, Naruto attached the Hitai-ate so that it loosely hung around his neck and walked with the Hokage into his kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

At first Biwako Sarutobi was happy, then confused, then later shocked when her husband Hiruzen told her of how the boy was found with no memory what so ever.

"Well Naruto, I'd be more than happy to let you stop here as much as you want." Biwako smiled at the grinning boy.

"Thank you Biwako-san, I promise I'll help out around the house if you need." Replied the white haired boy.

However, Biwako just seemed to wave him off before replying, "Nonsense Naruto, you are a guest." She said as Naruto sighed in defeat.

Hiruzen Sarutobi just sat there with a happy smile on his face as he watched his wife and young Naruto interact. It was as if they were already family, it was truly a heart-warming moment for the Hokage.

"Well Naruto, why doesn't Biwako take you to your room while I go to the meeting with the Jonin's that I have scheduled." Asked Hiruzen while Naruto and Biwako nodded their heads and headed off upstairs.

Hiruzen stared at where Naruto had eaten his Ramen that his wife prepared for him, before shunshining out of the room and back to his office.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

When Hiruzen arrived in his office via a plume of smoke, he noticed all ten jonins he ordered to have teams calmly waiting for him.

The Jonins consisted of two Uchiha's, one Yamanaka, two Hyuga's, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru of the Sannin and two more Jonins.

"Eh…Sensei where have you been? I could have been collecting 'Research' you know." Winked Jiraiya to his sensei while he didn't pick up on the evil gleam in his teammate's eyes.

"Pfft…research, that lame excuse for your writing smut that hasn't even been published yet." Said a highly unimpressed Tsunade.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped when Jiraiya fell on the floor crying anime tears and murmuring 'bout woman not understanding his work.

Hiruzen just cleared his throat and got everyone's attention back on him and not his depressed student.

"Well yes Jiraiya, you could have been collecting…..'Research'. However, there are more important situations at the moment. I think you should all know about the chakra spike earlier today, don't you?" Hiruzen asked rhetorically. Of course everyone here would have sensed it, but only those chosen by the Hokage were sent to see the source of the massive chakra spike. The spike in chakra was that big, that if you combined the amount of chakra in Konoha together, it would only just cover maybe a quarter of the chakra.

Everyone in the room grew serious at the mention of the chakra spike and by the looks on their faces, they were demanding an explanation.

"Father said whatever the chakra spike was, It was highly dangerous and shouldn't be investigated." Spoke up Yakumi Uchiha, followed by a nod from Tekka Uchiha.

The Hyuga's just scoffed at the Uchiha clan while inside there were probably the most curious.

"Well yes, the level of Chakra was dangerously high. So high in fact, that if it were to be directed on you, most seasoned Jonin would lose conscious." Hiruzen said before continuing, "However, at the Chakra spikes source was a young boy, the age of twelve, was found. I don't believe that he was the chakra spike, but could be linked to the chakra spike. However, when my Anbu came back with the boy, he said he didn't remember anything as to how he got here, or where he was. So, I allowed him to join Konoha if he passed the genin test." Finished the Hokage as he looked at the strange expressions.

That earned quite a few raised eyebrows as to why he would do that, a boy that could only remember his name was probably not going to be able to pass.

"Why would you do that Sensei? If he could only remember his name, why would you tell him to take the test?" asked a curious Jiraiya

Hiruzen looked all the participants in the room straight into the eyes before he finished the rest of his tale,

"Well Jiraiya-kun, It was to confirm my suspicions," he then took a deep breath, "Naruto, the white haired boy, was able to finish the written test in fifteen minutes and performed the three required ninjutsus effortlessly and without hand signs or speech."

Everyone's eyes shot up dramatically, Orochimaru was pretty much foaming around the mouth at the level of skill the boy could or does possess. Jiraiya and Tsunade were shocked more than anything; the boy was a lot better than them in the academy. While the Uchiha and Hyuga's were planning to get the boy under their wing in their respective clans.

"A-are you serious Sensei? The boy is that talented?" Asked a freaked out Jiraiya.

"Yes Jiraiya-kun, young Naruto _Is _the word Prodigy down to the core." Replied Hiruzen

Orochimaru finally spoke up after composing himself dramatically, "Who gets the boy Hiruzen-sensei? I'd gladly take him under my wing." Craved Orochimaru.

Hiruzen just eyed his student for a second before closing his eyes and pinching his nose. He wondered if this was the right plan of action.

"I have decided to give Naruto to My Daughter and her preselected team consisting of; Nawaki Senju, Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha." Finished the Hokage getting a destroyed desk in the process by an enraged Tsunade.

"Why is Nawaki going to Natsumi? I should be his sensei!" screamed Tsunade while Hiruzen sat there emotionlessly.

"Tsunade-chan, I decided to give Nawaki to Natsumi and the team, Nawaki, Kushina and Mikoto because overall that team shows good promise for an all-around team best suited for all situations. Natsumi would be best suited for teaching Nawaki because, Nawaki like Natsumi, is a Ninjutsu specialist. Kushina because Natsumi is experienced with Fuinjutsu in case the Kyuubi decides to try and force his way out. While Mikoto is best friends and rival to Kushina, thus meaning they could bring the best out of each other to benefit not only themselves but Konoha in general." Calmly said Hiruzen.

Tsunade was about to revolt when Jiraiya put a hand on her shoulder and successfully calmed her down.

"I see, Sorry sensei." Said a depressed Tsunade.

"It's quite alright Tsunade, I understand that being his brother you would want to teach him."

She just nodded and stepped back in line with the other Jonin. While Hiruzen scanned the room.

"Now then, you all know your teams and team placement in tomorrow. I suggest you all make it on time to see this year's new genin, IF they pass your test first." Said Hiruzen and in return received a few 'Hai's' in the process as everyone disappeared from the room in a plume of smoke.

The old Hokage just shook his head at what Naruto had caused just by showing up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Punching the bridge of his nose, he said to himself, '_ergh…. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto….. Lets see what you have got to benefit Konoha. And if my suspicions are correct, you would have caused that massive Chakra spike.' _Mused the Hokage before he went about fixing his desk.

**So Guys, How was it? Anygood? Please give me your feedback and anything that I could improve on next time for 'ya, Yeah?**

**Anyway, this isn't a Harem, Strictly Naruto x Kushina, While in some sense it would be Incest, It isn't. This is because the Sharingan messed up with Naruto's DNA, causing Naruto to be more related to the Rikudou Sennin more so than Uzumaki or Namikaze or even Uchiha. **

**Btw, Naruto won't be OP, he is just really strong, and will lose fights in future aswell. **

**Now then, What do you think if I gave Naruto good Chakra control to do Sub-elements? If so, hat Sub-elements do you think he should gain? He is more like the Rikudou now than anything else so it's possible. **

**Anyway, Hope you enjoyed the story and expect updates sometime soon if you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I've had quite a few reviews and quite a lot of positive feedback from this story, I only have you to thank! 2 thousand views! thats freakin' insane for my new story. You guys are the best!  
**

**Now then, onto story related topics. I've had quite a few different sub-element requests and quite a lot Rinnegan requests. **

**As for the Perfect chakra control, he won't have amazing chakra control. Why? Well, if you were the Jubi and had been sealed away in the moon since the Rikudou Sennin died, you'd be less then co-operative when you wake up to be sealed again inside a boy. So, the Jubi will make its chakra disturb Naruto's own chakra until Naruto can gain the respect of the Jubi. **

**I'm saying this now; the Rinnegan is an upgraded version of Sharingan acquired though Uchiha and Senju DNA. Therefore, when Naruto 'absorbed' Madara, he did gain all of his DNA and memories as well – He just doesn't know how to activate them – so he will get the Rinnegan…Eventually – maybe even.  
However, that won't be for a while because it has to be in a death/extremely traumatic experience for the Rinnegan to be unlocked. That being said, Naruto doesn't have a 'Normal' Sharingan now does he? When, Naruto unlocks the Rinnegan – that's even if I have him unlock it – his won't be the standard Rinnegan, probably a stronger variation of the original eye. **

**As for Sub-elements, I've decided – via requests – to Mokuton and Jinton release. I decided this because Jinton isn't actually a bloodline trait, it's just three elements. As for Mokuton, It's just a bad ass sub-element. Naruto won't be overpowered in this fic at all because he will have to work to GAIN and MASTER his bloodlines and Jinton. They are pretty much an 'ace in the hole' as it's called. **

**Now then, I've had a few reviews saying 'where is the security to Konoha.' And 'Hiruzen just hugs him'. Well, you have to remember that in this time period, there aren't many people like Kakashi and Itachi being really strong at a young age. Therefore, it is vastly unheard of for a 12 year old with memory loss to be an S-Ranked assassin. Also, for those of you that say the Hokage is retarded, you must remember that the Chakra spike wasn't that of malevolent chakra juts normal chakra. While it is rare for children to have to big/massive reserves, it isn't impossible. That being said, the Hokage has no reason deem Naruto a threat, Naruto is a 12 year old boy, even if he was an S-Class Assassin, he wouldn't have as much experience as the Hokage. You could be immensely strong but not have enough battle experience than the other person.**

**Now then, an Anon said that Naruto would be OP. Yes, while he would be OP in the future, events building up to the moment would take a while. You don't become an SS-Class ninja overnight do you? While he would have to re-learn his memory's, unless he can uncover some of them, he will be stronger than most – if not all – his age.  
However, Naruto won't get the powers of the individual Biju, therefore won't be too OP. He won't outmatch every opponent he faces; there is someone in the world that is better than you at something. So, Naruto will be facing strong opponents eventually, but, if he was already strong, why would I want to get rid of his strength? Naruto may become strong, but you have to remember, he is the Child of Prophecy and the 'second coming' of the Rikudou Sennin. He will have to be strong to stop the hatred in the world. I will make sure to even out Naruto's strength so that it will be believable and a suitable build up to his original strength and then more…**

**I've made a slight alteration; Jiraiya will teach Minato and his team, while Hiruzen's daughter will teach Naruto's team. I don't remember if I said her age in the last chapter but she is about 19. I chose it because, Hiruzen is supposed to be a seal master like Jiraiya, and more than likely would have passed down some of his sealing knowledge to his eldest if she asked. (Which she did) However, I need three OC's for Tsunade's team, so I'm leaving the deciding to you guys. Just message me three OC's, Names, level of OC and stats. **

**So there you have it folks, that's all I wanted to say for now. So without further ado…On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer – I forgot it last chapter – I don't own Naruto. Only any OCs I decide to make/use.**

"Normal Speaking!"

'_Thoughts__**.**_**' **

"**Biju/Jubi/demonic speaking."**

'_**Biju/Jubi thoughts.**_**'**

**XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chirping, that was all he could hear from the birds outside his window as the sun managed to find crevasses in his draped blinds and into its awaiting victim's eyes. Naruto might not be able to remember much…Ok anything. But still, he had already grown an irrational hatred to sunlight and mornings.

Slowly rolling over on his queen sized bed that lay in the middle of a clean and cluster-free room, he finally sat up as he knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon.

Opening one eye slowly as sleep seemed to want to consume his already drooping eyes while he surveyed his room. Swiftly swinging his legs over the side of the mattress, he threw the covers that hid his already well-developed chest and muscular legs that one acquired through lots of strengthening and training. Grudgingly, he got out of the comfy haven called a bed, and lugged himself over to the private bathroom located behind the door in the corner of the room for his morning pleasantries.

The white haired child just sighed to himself as he stared out of the window in the bathroom. By his estimation, it was about 6 AM, meaning he didn't have to be at the academy for another two hours.

'_I wonder how people will react to me. I'm not sure if I'll even make any friends let alone making a good impression._' Naruto mused to himself as he exited the bathroom after showering and completing his morning routine.

For some reason, he thought now would be a good time to train. He didn't even have a clue where the thought came from, let alone know what he needed to train himself in. It was almost like he wanted to train, but couldn't remember what to train himself in or for.

The thoughts of not remembering anything were quickly aggravating the white haired boy. He didn't know why he couldn't remember anything, yet some things were coming through to him and he didn't know what to do for them.

After finally crushing his depressing thoughts about memory troubles, he placed a smile on his elegant, whiskered face and strolled out of his bedroom after he finally finished getting dressed and headed straight for the kitchen in the Sarutobi home.

He calmly walked down the stairs just outside of his door and walked into the shiny kitchen. Biwako was situated in front of the stove with bacon and eggs cooking in the frying pan. Steam hastily rolling of the sizzling food and out of the window in front of the stove, he quickly sat down in an unoccupied chair as Hiruzen was sat to his left reading a newspaper of the 'Local Konoha Times'.

Naruto studied the front page for a while before finally alerting the Sarutobi residence to his presence.

"Hm… Good morning Biwako-san, Hokage-Sama." Naruto said in a chirpy voice with a smile present on his face.

Biwako jumped a mile when a voice came out of nowhere from behind her while Hiruzen raised an eyebrow and placed the paper on the mahogany table.

"How was your sleep my boy? And if you don't mind me asking, how were you able to sneak up on me and Biwako? We are seasoned Ninja you know." He finished with a chuckle at the boys eyes that shot open like saucers.

"S-Sneak up on you, all I did was walk into the room and sit down. I'm not even sure how to sneak up on you to be honest." He boy replied exultantly, he was proud of not knowing how to sneak up on the Hokage, yet do it as though it was second nature.

The Hokage looked sceptical at first, his eyes zeroed in on Naruto looking for any sign of deceit only to come back clear. Finally after a few seconds of analysing the boy, he sighed and picked his paper back up.

Biwako on the other hand could only just hold in the Kawaii, when she saw his head tilt slightly resembling that of a wolf. Now you mention it; his pupils had gone silted overnight like when a wolf goes into predatory mode. She just shrugged off the odd occurrence and handed him a fine plate filled with one egg and two strips of crispy bacon.

Naruto just stared at the white and yellow blobs on his plate before glancing over to the crispy looking strip of meat. He sighed once more this morning and looked back at Biwako's expecting face.

"Erm…Biwako-san, what is these on my plate?" he asked

Biwako looked at him strangely for a moment before face planting in her own hand. She had forgotten he didn't have much/any memory at all. How could she have been so thoughtless?

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, the white and yellow blob is called a fried egg. You get them from chickens when they lay them, while the crispy strip is called bacon. You can get that from an animal called a pig." She taught him.

Naruto nodded and just absorbed the information he had been presented before scoffing down the delectable food in front of him and smiled back at Biwako before thanking her on the delicious breakfast.

After he had cleaned his mouth from the grease, Naruto turned his angular face to the Hokage who seemed to be in deep thought with a frown on his face.

"Hokage-sama, are you alright? You seem in deep thought." Asked Naruto to one of the two only people he knew.

The Hokage looked at the boy for a few seconds before nodding his head and smiled towards the considerate child.

"Yes Naruto-kun I'm fine, thank you for your concern." He said politely to Naruto.

Naruto nodded to his answer before realising he had a question to ask the old man,

"Erm…Hokage-sama, do you have anything training I can do? I had an urge to hone my ninja skills for some reason, but I don't know where to start.

Hiruzen moved a free hand to his chin and began to stroke the end of it. After a few seconds of thinking he finally snapped his fingers with a knowing look in his eyes. He disappeared from his chair in a plume of smoke and appeared in the same chair a few seconds later with an old book in his hands.

Hiruzen placed the book in front of Naruto and he crossed his arms with a smug smile.

Glancing at the cover of the book, Naruto read; 'Tactical Thinking for Mediocre Ninja'. If anything Naruto was slightly annoyed he was given a 'Mediocre' version of the book and was about to ask why when Hiruzen spoke up again.

"That there Naruto is a book for tactics and analytical thinking. It's the same book that I got my sharp and intelligent mind from in the beginning, but I think it's about time I passed it on, don't you?" he chuckled slightly. The look on Naruto's face was priceless; his mouth was left agape while his eyes were as wide as saucers.

Naruto stuttered incoherent words trying to form a thank you or that he couldn't accept anything this sentimental. But one look from the aging man's eyes told Naruto 'No' wasn't an answer.

Sighing to his fate, Naruto offered the man a nice, tender smile that seemed to just suit his face. He turned the first page of the book and started to absorb all the information that was presented.

Hiruzen and his wife smiled nicely to the boy as he started reading, If only their son and daughter were here, maybe they could be the first friends of Naruto. Sadly, Asuma was only three and their eldest daughter, Kiyoko, was eighteen. Kiyoko had wanted to take her little brother out to her friends so they could be introduced. Safe to say they wouldn't have even known Naruto was here at all.

'_Well Naruto, I hope you gain Konoha's Will of Fire. If and when you do, you could be a key piece in this village._' Thought the Hokage as he smiled tenderly to the occupied boy.

**XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was 8 AM in the village of Konoha. The crispy, cool wind blew lightly like on a summer's day, the trees were waving to passers-by. Overall; it was going to be a lovely day in Konoha. Well that was until a lot of shrieking sounds were emanating from the Academy next to the Hokage Tower.

Naruto had decided he wanted to make a good impression on his new classmates. So, he turned up to the Academy an hour early still reading his tactical warfare book. It was safe to say that he that he was that indulged in his book that he never noticed all the other children coming into the class. Their faces married by either a concerned or starry-eyed look. Some were even looking at the boy strangely like he didn't belong there. Oddly enough, it was at this Moment Naruto learnt the horrors of…Fan Girls!

A group of civilian children, or so Naruto guessed by their clothing, were talking VERY loudly and gawking at his appearance and facial appearance.

"OMG look at his whisker marks! He's a total hottie, even hotter than Fugaku Uchiha." Squawked one of the civilian girls, a bit too loud for Naruto's sensitive hearing, while a scoff was heard from across the classroom from a black haired boy.

"I wonder who he is. I've never seen him around before?" questioned one girl to another.

"Well why don't we 'Introduce' ourselves lady's!" shouted the leader of the group with a cocky smirk and a wink.

So they did, the group of six girls strolled over the white haired boy who was sweating under the collar. Never had he been in this situation, well, to his understanding anyway. They were only two steps when loud talking made its way through the halls until a bang was heard just outside of the wobbling, slide door.

"Yeah, I win! It just proves I'll be the Hokage dattebane!" Screamed a girl from outside of the door.

That was what was heard as the door fully opened to reveal a red haired girl was a rounded face and amethyst coloured eyes. Her attire was a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was yellow in colour and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown Shinobi sandals. She entered the room sporting a peace sign with a big grin on her face while the girl next to her just shook her head in embarrassment.

The girl next to the red haired girl had dark long brown hair, with two bangs hanging on either side of her face and black eyes. She had a dark purple jumpsuit on with a fan on the back. The top half of the fan was red while the handle and bottom half was white. She had a ninja pouch and her left leg and open toed Shinobi sandals on her feet.

"Eh…Kushina-chan, you're going to make a scene." Explained the brown haired girl to the newly named Kushina.

"Don't worry about it Mikoto, when I'm Hokage nobody will moan about causing a scene!" retorted Kushina.

Mikoto just huffed as she observed the freakishly quite room. What she didn't realise until a moment later was that no one was looking at them apart from the six snobby civilian girls that attended the class.

She followed the gazes until it landed on a white haired boy she had never seen before. It piqued her interests as the boy was staring at both of them, not with annoyance that Kushina sometimes got, but with curiosity.

Mikoto slowly leaned over the Kushina who had her eyes closed and hands behind her head, about to waltz up to her seat which was next to the white haired boy.

"Hey Kushina, there is a new student by where we sit," Whispered Mikoto to her friend.

Kushina finally opened her eyes to see the boy, that in all honest, was quite good looking and when he is older would be quite the charmer. It was then that his gaze met hers. He didn't stare at her like some of the others did, as though she didn't belong here, but with a longing in his eyes that screamed out for a friend.

Kushina could feel her cheeks slowly burning up from his stare, it wasn't in embarrassment, but a slight attraction towards the new boy, before she scoffed, trying to seem like she wasn't blushing at him and walked past the girls that were staring at her and into the seat next to the boy.

The group of girls that were a few steps from the white haired Adonis, gazes intensified towards Kushina as the leader decided to speak.

"Hey, Tomato, You shouldn't sit next to this hunk, he is too good looking for a fruit like you!" threated the girl, it was obvious that the girl was referred to as a tomato because of her face and hair.

Naruto just frowned at the leader of the group. He might not have known this girl next to him but she probably didn't deserve such a ridiculous nickname. So he decided to stick up for the girl, whether she needed it or not, he didn't know. But he felt a strange connection with the girl next to him, he didn't know how to explain it, but it felt like he knew her all his life.

"Why do you call her a Tomato?" asked the enigma that was the white haired boy, Naruto.

One of the girls blushed up a storm, obviously finding his voice quite attractive, before the leader of the 'pack' decided to 'indulge' him.

"Well , We call her a Tomato because her hair and face resembles that of a Tomato. That and when she blushes to turns bright red." Laughed the girl and most of the class.

Mikoto had decided that was enough when she, out of know where, spoke from the seat next to Kushina and at the end of the row.

"Just leave Kushi-chan Alone. You're all just a bunch of bulli-"she said before a new voice interjected slightly louder than her own.

Kushina at this point was feeling quite nervous and downtrodden. She was nervous because she didn't know how the new boy would react. She didn't know why she cared, but she wanted to make an impression and have a new friend other than Mikoto and Nawaki.

However, that idea was blown out of the window when Naruto interjected over the top of her friend Mikoto in a clam voice that left her wondering how his voice overpowered Mikoto when she was shouting.

"First off, my name is Naruto. Second, I don't think…Kushina was it?" he said while looking at the girl, who nodded in response, "Right, I don't think she looks like a Tomato. She seems like a kunoichi that has a lot of potential that could help her on her road to Hokage. Well, that's if I don't beat her to it first." Finished Naruto with a challenging smirk as he looked to Kushina making her blush a little at his piercing silver eyes that were just at cute as his face, she just turned away from him when she noticed the teacher enter the room.

"Come on now class, sit down. We have a new student, so can…Naruto please make his way to the front." Asked the Teacher, while he calmed the class down.

The group of girls were about to retort to the delusional Naruto about not knowing beauty when it was stood in front of him, but one gaze from the teacher and they scuttled back to their seats.

Naruto had just gotten up from his seat when a hand was placed on his arm. Spinning his head around to the hand attached to his arm, he followed the fair skinned arm back to the owner, Kushina.

"Thank you." It was two simple words spoken in a low pitch so only he would hear it. Naruto nodded to her in response and put on a smile to his graceful face which in turn, made Kushina smile back, before her hand moved of his arm.

Naruto trotted down the stairs, not caring that everyone was staring at him. He walked down the stairs with his body on auto-pilot with a smile in his face as he thought about what Kushina said.

Two simple words that could bring someone from being depressed to happy for helping someone, it brought a nice warm feeling to his stomach as he stopped in front of the Chunin teacher and faced the class. His smile still in place, the same smile he used on Kushina as he surveyed the room.

"Why don't you introduce yourself Naruto." Asked the Chunin teacher,

The young white haired boy just hummed in agreement before he started talking towards his fellow classmates.

"My name is Naruto. I'm twelve years old and I'm going to become the next Hokage!" Shouted the boy with much vigour and determination clear in his eyes, He smirked to himself before shouting one more word and looking straight at Kushina, "dattebane!"

He inwardly laughed to himself as he saw Kushina's smile turn into a smile with a deep blush present on her face as her eyes hardened and stared at Naruto.

Naruto smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. A habit he didn't know where he got from, but smiled nevertheless to Kushina and muttered an apology to her.

The teacher just stared at Naruto for a second; he knew of the boy's special condition, Memory loss could plague a Ninja in later life. In some cases, it could lead to people implanting fake memories into your head and use you against your friends or village.

It was when the Teacher was about to send the boy back to his seat when a blond haired kid named Minato and a black haired kid called Fugaku stood from their respective seats.

"I'm going to become the next Hokage! That means me and you are rivals for the seat." shouted Minato nicely as he looked down at Naruto from his elevated position. While Naruto smiled to the boy and looked towards Fugaku.

All the while Fugaku's eyes hardened at the white haired Enigma. His only rival in the class was Minato. This Naruto person was an enigma in his own rights, and Fugaku didn't like things he didn't understand. So he voiced his opinion to the boy.

"Huh, how did you get into the class this late anyway? Someone that doesn't even know their own last name means that you were abandoned as a baby or, you gave up your last name because your family were disgraces." He said with a sneer.

Minato and Mikoto just eyed Fugaku for his inappropriate comment about a boy he didn't even know, while Kushina was sending an angry glare to the back of his head. What right did he have to insult someone that stuck up for her?

She was about to retaliate to the inappropriate comment made by Fugaku when she looked towards Naruto. His smile had left his face while a frown married his eyebrows. It seemed the comment struck a nerve because the frown looked so out of place, in her opinion. She wanted to see if he was alright, to comfort him if he need be, but that was blown out the window when he retaliated.

"Right, because I'm that ashamed of my family that I would give up my last name?" he asked rhetorically, "It seems that you like to insult people before you get to know them. Arrogance will get you killed in the life of a ninja, and you'd be the first one. I bet just because you're from some good clan you think you can talk down to anyone? Well good look mister because I'll put you in your place 100% of the time." Said Naruto calmly while he took to walking back to his seat.

He left a gaping Fugaku, a classroom of laughter, and surprised raised eyebrows from Mikoto and Minato. Obviously wondering if he could back up that claim, but, only Kushina saw the big picture.

His face still had a frown on it, and if you looked close enough, you could see the hurt look in his eyes as he sat back down next to her and slung his arms onto the desk and pretended to be asleep.

She was about to see if he was ok and place a hand on his back in a comforting manner. But that idea was again blown out the window when the teacher started his speech.

"It has been a real pleasure to teach all of you in this class. You are all upcoming Ninja in your own right and some – if not most – will become legends in the ninja world. You all have talent that needs to be brought out, so, Teams of three man cells have been devised by the Hokage to make sure to bring the best out of all of you. However, Naruto's appearance has caused an imbalance in the teams and one team will be a four man cell." Said the man calmly, he picked up the roster from his wooden desk and began to read through the list, "Team one will be ….. Team three will consist of; Nawaki Senju, Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto while your Jonin sensei will be Natsumi Sarutobi." He said and was met with three whoops of joy and fake snoring from Naruto, "Arhm… Team four will consist of; Minato Namikaze, Fugaku Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuuga and your Jonin sensei will be Jiraiya of the Sennin." He said as he read out the last few teams, "Your Jonin sensei's will be here momentarily." He finished with a smile as the class broke out into laughter, glees of happiness, some disappointment and all-around chatter.

Nawaki decided to grab his chair and place it at the end of Mikoto's row so he could get to know Naruto.

Mikoto was slightly annoyed with Naruto however, not because of anything he had done, but she, just like her second cousin Fugaku, hated Enigma's. So at that point on, she set herself a goal to get to know the white haired boy.

Kushina on the other hand was nearly bouncing up and down in joy. She was with her two best friends, and the white haired boy she wanted to get to know. Overall; it was a good deal and team for her. She knew he wasn't asleep; he was faking it to hide his disappointment because of Fugaku's statement. But that didn't mean she would let him sleep when they needed to know him as a team.

"Hey Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan, would you mind waking Naruto for me, I think we should get to know him better before our sensei comes, neh?" asked Nawaki.

Mikoto looked expectantly towards Kushina who sighed at her friend. If Kushina was honest, she thought the boy faking sleep was quite cute when he was peaceful, not that he or anyone else could get that from her. So in the end, she shook his shoulder gently a few times as he lifted his head of the desk and rubbed imaginary sleep from his eyes.

"Eh…What do you want Kushina?" questioned the boy with his unwavering and – in Kushina's case – sexy gaze. It wasn't the stare of a curious boy, but a stare that held authority and had been through wars. It made no sense to her, even if he didn't know he was doing it, it was as though he wasn't from this time.

So Kushina did what she could do, blush a little and stutter some incoherent sentences under her breath. Naruto, being the memory less boy he was, didn't know what to do, so he looked around until his eyes landed on a boy at the end of their row.

"Erm…Sorry, but who are you?" asked Naruto to Nawaki, who in return gained a tick mark above his head.

"I'm Nawaki, your teammate, along with these two here. Weren't you listening to the teacher just?" asked a bewildered Nawaki as Naruto shook his head before he was about to rest his head again when Mikoto started talking.

"Naruto, where did you come from? I've never seen you around before." She questioned.

All three of them seemed to of noticed Naruto's demeanour changed from a tired boy to a down casted boy that looked like he just lost his favourite toy.

Kushina was about to touch his shoulder to see if he was alright when eyes darted away from Mikoto. But he continued talking even without looking towards them to hide his grief.

"Well, Mikoto was it?" she nodded her head towards him, "Well Mikoto, I don't have any memory's about my life up to yesterday when I woke up in the middle of Konoha's forest." Naruto took a deep sigh, "I don't have a clue how I got here, and that I don't know anyone here." He finished with a lone tear escaping his eye.

Now they knew why he was so upset about Fugaku's comment. It must have been a slap to the face when confronted about memories and not knowing who your family was. It only proved to serve the fact that Fugaku was a dick and spoke before he thought things through. Like his actions as a ninja, he attacks without thinking of a plan and gets through on talent alone.

Mikoto was about to say an apology when the door to the classroom slid open with a loud creek. In stepped the three Sannin, two Uchiha's, two Hyuga's, two Yamanaka's and one Sarutobi. Well Sarutobi based off all there clan uses a bow staff for Tai and kenjutsu.

The Sarutobi woman has long brown hair tired up in a ponytail, dark eyes that contrast between black and brown. She was wearing a purple kimono-like dress and a Jonin vest over the top with a black sheathed Bow staff sporting from her shoulder.

"Team three, meet me on the roof." She ushered before she disappeared in a plume of smoke.

The four of them looked at each other before Mikoto, Nawaki and Kushina got out of their seats and went over to the door. They were about to call for Naruto to follow them but when they looked back, the class and the Jonin were in shock because of what Naruto had done, all that was left was a plume of leaves indicating the Shunshin technique.

The three children looked at each other blankly before realization hit them and they stormed off out of the room and straight to the roof.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the teacher left the room, Naruto felt a strange urge to copy what she did. And well, the results were a gaping teacher, and panting classmates that wanted to see where he had gone.

He didn't understand how he knew all of this stuff. It was like, the information was there, and he just didn't know how to access it on his own. It was more of an instinctual feeling he got at the back of his mind that told him to do it.

And that is where we are now. Our favourite white haired hero was sat calmly on the railing on top of the academy while his three teammates; Kushina, Mikoto and Nawaki were gaping in awe, while his new sensei; Natsumi had raised an eyebrow to show she was surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Naruto, how did you do that?" asked Kushina through raggedy breaths. It wasn't everyday a person you didn't know that had no memory, could effortlessly preform a Shunshin technique flawlessly.

Naruto's casual response was a shrug of the shoulders and a big grin to support his reason of not knowing. Mikoto and Nawaki were too shocked to even say anything and rested on the bench in front of the sensei for a breather.

Kushina however, sat next to Naruto on the railing. Naruto just seemed to analyser her for to see what she was doing. Having no memory on how to act around people, it was quite a shock for him to be 'casual' to other people when he didn't know how to.

Natsumi just shrugged off her surprise with a loud cough to gain her new Genin's attention. It seemed to work as well because all their head's shot around to face the teacher who was sporting an amused smile.

"So, team three. How about we get to know each other? I'm sure you four know each other, but I don't know anything about any of you." She lied through her teeth. One part of being a Jonin instructor was to know all about your team, well, apart from Naruto, she knew her team.

Mikoto nodded her head and decided to speak first, "My name is Mikoto Uchiha. I'm part of the Uchiha clan and have awakened my Sharingan. My likes include dango, Kushi-chan, Nawaki-kun and learning clan Jutsu's and Taijutsu styles." She finished solemnly; when she said 'Kushi-chan' she noted a confused face from Naruto. So she dully expected a question from him and a blushing Kushina.

She had hit her mark as well when he spoke up, "Erm…Mikoto, who is 'Kushi-chan'?" He asked with his head tilted slightly sideways. As soon as the question was asked, Kushina started to turn a deep scarlet while she leaned back a little from Naruto's view to shake her head about revealing the secret.

This was Mikoto's chance; she would finally have a one up on Kushina. She could use this as blackmail….. Or, she could embarrass her in front of Naruto. To be honest, she didn't understand why she didn't want Naruto to know, it's not like she likes him or any...

And there it was. Mikoto finally found her ultimate blackmail. She had just realised that Kushina, whether subconsciously or not, had a slight attraction to Naruto. It brought the biggest smile to Mikoto's face at that instant while Naruto was still gazing at her.

"Well Naruto, Kushi-chan is just a girl I know. You might also know her if you put enough thought into It." she said as Kushina sighed in relief without registering the other part her black haired friend said.

Naruto's puzzled face was the only reminder to the conversation as Natsumi decided to carry on with the introductions when she motioned towards Nawaki to begin his.

"Yeah! My name is Nawaki Senju. I like all my friends, learning cool Jutsu's, my family and especially my sister Tsunade. I hate people that use other people, perverts and rapists. My dream is to become the best Hokage EVER!" He finished by pumping his fist into the air and shouting to the sky.

The action of course caused Natsumi and Naruto to snicker/giggle while Mikoto and Kushina sweat dropped at the scene. This was normal for Nawaki, and they had grown use to it, however, it still caused them to be a bit awkward around him in what they dubbed 'Fantasy Mode'.

Picking themselves up of the ground, Kushina turned to find Naruto staring at her while chuckles kept escaping his luscious lips. It was obvious that he was laughing at her for sweat dropping, and she couldn't help but blush at the now regrettable action.

Natsumi broke Kushina from her internal musing about remembering not to sweat drop or do any verbal ticks in front of Naruto. Natsumi simply called out to Kushina and swept her pale arms around her in a gesture to speak up.

Kushina caught on quickly before righting herself next to Naruto on the railings and sighed before speaking, "My Name is Kushina Uzumaki. I'm from Uzushiogakure and was in the middle of being taught Fuinjutsu. My likes include; my friends, my family, Ramen, Fuinjutsu and Mito-sama." She sighed as she thought of Mito. She was like a mother to her when she first joined Konoha, but she died and passed on the Kyuubi to Kushina on her death bed because of her 'special' chakra, "I dislike Rapists, Perverts, people who use other people for selfish reasons, and the villages that attacked Uzu a year after I left." She finished with a frown. She didn't even know who attacked her home so she had no way of understanding who was behind the fall of her village. It infuriated her to no end; it was like she was being kept in the dark about it so she wouldn't leave the village and follow after revenge. Which bearing in mind is a stupid thought anyway, she is 12 and a genin at most. Anyone of a higher rank could have taken her out.

She was that caught up in her internal battle that she jumped when a reassuring hand softly clutched at her shoulder. Slowly turning her had to follow the hand to the owner, she saw Naruto with a concerned expression written on his face as he searched her eyes. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could be held by his hand all day and can enjoy every minute of it. It was like his figure just radiated warmth and compassion that drew her into to slightly liking him more than a friend.

She saw him open his mouth to ask her about her concerns, but she cut him off quickly with two simple words, "Thank you." She whispered again so only he would hear. It was comforting to her to know a new person like Naruto could get her to warm up to him so fast. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust Naruto with her life, if push came to shove.

Naruto's face softened at hearing the words and moved his hand from the girls shoulder. He looked back to his sensei and nodded when she gestured to him to start his introduction.

"My name is Naruto. I don't know where I'm from and I don't know anything about where I am. I guess I like my team, Kushina, Nawaki and Mikoto and my new sensei. I have found one dislike, Mornings. The sunlight is so annoying in a morning I wish I could blow up the sun!" shouted Naruto with an evil gleam in his eyes while his team and sensei sweat dropped. He calmed himself down and sighed, "I'd say my new found ambition is to become a Hokage that is stronger than the rest, especially Hokage-sama. When I become Hokage, I want me to look at me proudly for letting me stop in his home when I first got here." Naruto said solemnly while he stared up at the sky.

Kushina and Mikoto looked at his soft expression before sighing nicely at his dream. It must be hard not having your memory to help you out in these situations. Nawaki saw Naruto as a potential Rival/friend and his respect for the boy went up drastically. However, Natsumi was slightly taken back when he mentioned staying at her house when he first got here. So she decided to voice her opinion to the white haired boy.

"Hey Naruto, When did you stay at my – I mean Hokage-sama's house?" she asked catching her slip about her house being the daughter of the Hokage. Even though her last name practically gave it away, she hoped the boy hadn't made the connection yet. Maybe she could ask her dad about it, but she decided against it to just ask her Genin.

Naruto looked at her for a second before breaking out in a grin, "When I was first found in the forest, I had to sit an exam then the Hokage let me stay in his cool mansion while he sorted an apartment for me to be in today." Said Naruto excitedly

Natsumi nodded to the boy while internally thinking about asking her dad about the situation.

Finally after all the introductions, she told the Genins to gather around her while she introduced herself.

"My name is Natsumi Sarutobi; I have many likes and Dislikes. Some of my likes include things like; dango, family and learning the ninja arts. My dislikes vary from; rapists, perverts and leaches. My dream is to have a nice family with a man I love with all my heart and become an Anbu Captain for my Dad." She finished with the interested looks from her genin.

When she saw that they were about to speak, she held up her gloved hands before continuing with speaking to conclude the session, "As of now team 3, I need to test to see if you can become proper genin for your Village. Therefore, I will need you to be present at training ground 3 tomorrow at ten o'clock." She said as she walked over to the railing and stepping on them. She turned back to see her genin look at her like she was crazy. They passed the academy didn't they? Doesn't that mean they are genin anyway?

"Make sure not to eat any food or else you will throw up tomorrow. I've got such a test planned for you all." She said with a sadistic smile on her face as she disappeared in a plume of smoke.

The four genin sat/stood there dumfounded, contemplating what the sensei juts said before Mikoto and Nawaki stood up from the group and looked at Naruto and Kushina.

"I'm going to have to get back, Kushina-chan, Naruto. Father is going to be worried if I'm late to training. See you guys tomorrow." She said as she walked from the group and down the stairs.

Nawaki nodded as well and spoke, "Nee-chan said she would train me for a bit as well, so it looks like I'll see you guys tomorrow. Make sure to bring your A-game, we'll need it against Sensei." He said as he took off running after Mikoto. They vaguely heard him shout, "Wait up Mikoto-chan." As he disappeared from view.

Kushina looked disappointed; she wanted the four of them to go to the nice ramen stand on the way to her apartment. However, that idea as blown out of the window when they both left to do training. But she did still have Naruto. Maybe she could get to know him better and possible help him get his memory back.

"Hey Naruto? Do you want to come to the Ramen stand with me? You know, to get to know each other better? "She asked with a nice smile.

The boy in question looked towards his red-haired friend before a soft smile came to his face as he nodded. It was a way for him to get to know his friend better, he just wished Mikoto and Nawaki would be there as well.

However, what he didn't expect was to be grabbed by the hand and literally dragged of the floor so he was parallel to the hard surface and pulled to Kushina's favourite dining place.

So off they went, on the road to their new destination. All the while seeds of friendship being placed in them towards the other.

This seemed like the beginning of a new and long lasting friendship between the red-haired, hot tempered girl, and the calm and relaxed white-haired Boy, a friendship that would be impossible to break and would only lead to 'new' options for them later in life.

This was the start of Naruto's first friend in Konoha. A friendship he would cherish for the rest of his life.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**So what did you guys think? It's longer than the last one, but if you liked the first one more than this one, then Chapters aren't going to be the same every new chapter. You are going to like and dislike different chapters along the way but I hope you can all persevere. Thank you. **

**I'm just going to make this clear; Kushina is only slightly attracted to Naruto. It's not full blown love, only a slight crush because of his traits. He is handsome, easy to get along with and a likeable guy. (Well he is in the canon anyway)**

**As for Mikoto, I'm not sure whether to have her also attracted to Naruto but nothing more than a slight attraction. Personally, I'm not a big fan of Harems, and they are quite boring to read and fully understand with all the new girls always coming in. **

**Mikoto is Fugaku's second cousin. Fugaku's father is the clan head, while Mikoto's father is good friends/adviser to Fugaku's Father. **

**I made some revisions to Chapter 1 concerning the sensei for team 3. if you re-read it will say Natsumi as their sensei, much like in this chapter.**

**Please remember to Review and ultimately, enjoy reading my fic!**

**PEACE!**


End file.
